So Far Away
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Decida, Yamamoto. Você quer que eu fale com você, ou que eu fale o que você quer ouvir?
**DISCLAIMER:** KHR não me pertence. 8059 não me pertence. Em algum momento, você percebe que suas palavras não lhe pertencem também, quando atinge outras almas, outros corações. Tudo que você toca, e tudo que toca você, não pertence não a você nem ao outro – somos um cenário, um ciclo, um habitat anti-natural.

 _Call me otcho,_ 2012 também me doeu demais. Venha, respire fundo comigo, todo adeus é inevitável. Não chore sozinho.

...

 **SO FAR AWAY**

"Hayato... oi, fale comigo."

"Decida, Yamamoto. Você quer que eu fale com você, ou que eu fale o que você quer ouvir?"

Aquela fumaça que entrava por sua boca, _tão facilmente_. E depois saía deslizando pelas narinas brancas demais, se espalhando pelo quarto. Como queria ser como aquela fumaça, ao menos uma vez. Entrar e sair do corpo de Gokudera como quem dança pela sala de casa. Invadir seus pulmões. Inebriar seus sentidos como o cheiro de tabaco quente. Parecia tão fácil, simples. Mas Yamamoto era só aquele montante de carne humana sentada sobre a cama, sem saber o que pensar, o que dizer, como agir. Não podia invadir os pensamentos dele. Não podia deslizar sobre os sentimentos tão fortemente cravados naqueles dentes que mordiam o filtro do cigarro. Não conseguiria, mesmo se tentasse como toda força, quebrar aquele silêncio nos olhos verdes.

"Eu tenho alguma escolha?"

Ele respirou fundo, apagando o cigarro pela metade no cinzeiro. Mirou a cidade que acordava lentamente fora da janela, o sol anunciando o avançado das horas.

Tempo era o problema e a solução.

"Tsc, está tarde. Estou saindo. Deixe as chaves no lugar de sempre quando sair."

Acendeu um novo cigarro, vestiu as calças, o paletó, sapatos. Porta, chaves, silêncio.

Yamamoto conhecia a sequência de cor, e mesmo assim, ainda não sabia o que fazer com ela.

/

/

/

Desde que haviam saído do colegial a família Vongola havia assumido um papel interino no "jogo da máfia", como Yamamoto ainda costumava chamar. Claro que ele sabia (e sempre soube) que não era apenas um jogo... Bom, para ele nenhum jogo era simplesmente um jogo, mas uma missão. Gokudera era quem nunca havia entendido o trocadilho.

Pra variar, Gokudera nunca entendia nada! Não fazia questão nenhum de tentar entendê-lo, não importava o quanto se esforçasse, o quanto se dedicasse... Gokudera sempre agia alheio às suas intenções e sentimentos, como se não existissem. Não, era pior. O guardião Vongola da Tempestade tratava todo aquele peito no seu peito como se fosse _chuva de verão._ Como se o coração de Yamamoto pudesse ser assim, tão mundano. Tão fugaz.

"Oi, Yamamoto... ahn, você já encerrou o treino?"

Tsuna estava parado na porta da sala de treinamento, o sorriso tímido que nunca havia se alterado com os anos. Foi quando olhou em volta e se deu conta dos cinco bonecos estilhaçados, as paredes grossas do compartimento rasgadas como panos de seda. Estava tão irritado assim?

"Maa maa! Desculpe Tsuna! Acho que exagerei um pouco!"

"Ah, não se incomode! Nós... ahn, nós damos um jeito na sala." O Décimo Vongola ensaiou um passo adentro do recinto, as mãos no bolso. "Então, você está bem?"

Yamamoto guardou sua espada, pegando uma toalha ainda na parede.

"Claro, 100%! Do que você precisa?"

"Nós temos reunião com Dino às 14h hoje..."

"Sim, sim, eu estarei lá!"

"Oh, sim! Obrigado... quer dizer... eu sei que você vai estar..."

O sorriso largou abandonou seu rosto por um instante. Alguma coisa estava errada, e ele podia sentir. Apertou a toalha entre os dedos com força, e forçou os lábios a sorrirem novamente enquanto ouvia Tsuna dizer:

"Eu prefiro que você saiba de uma coisa antes da reunião, Yamamoto."

/

/

/

Aquilo não era do seu feitio, não era mesmo! Mas... mas... cacete, como aquele italiano podia ser tão estupidamente cruel?!

Abriu a porta da sala do Braço Direito com mais força do que pretendia. Encostou-se a ela, já fechada, respirando fundo com toda concentração que podia no momento. Notou que a toalha de treino ainda estava amarrotada entre seus dedos.

"Estou ocupado, Yamamoto. Temos muita coisa para organizar antes da reun..."

"Você vai para Itália."

A frase saiu arranhada entre os dentes, sufocada. Não era uma pergunta. Nem precisava ser. Respirou fundo novamente, e abriu os olhos. Gokudera pousava os óculos sobre a mesa, calmamente.

Então Takeshi _choveu_ , forte como uma tempestade de verão.

"COMO VOCÊ VAI PARA ITÁLIA HAYATO?! Quando você tomou essa decisão?! Você ao menos pretendia me contar?"

"NÃO ENTRE NA MINHA SALA DESSE JEITO!"

Respire. Inspirar, expirar, abra a boca, modere o som.

"Itália, Hayato... por favor."

"Na reunião de hoje, vamos elucidar a todos que vou para Itália com o Cavalone para acertamos algumas pendências..."

Yamamoto socou a mesa com os dois punhos. Respire fundo, disse novamente a si mesmo. Mas chovia _tanto_ , tão forte, tão alto. Como se invertessem os papéis, a chuva e a tempestade.

"Eu não sou _todos_ , Hayato."

"Eu não ia te contar, é o que quer saber? Não, eu não ia te contar."

"Isso é uma brincadeira, não é?"

"Por que seria?"

Takeshi se inclinou sobre a mesa, puxando a nuca de Gokudera e lhe beijando. Era o mesmo gosto da noite passada, o mesmo sentimento, o mesmo desejo!

"Por isso."

Ouviu o grunhido de Gokudera, chiando como Uni. Finalmente! Alguma emoção naquela nuvem impassível de fachada. Gokudera irritado, ele sabia lidar.

Gokudera ausente de si mesmo, não.

"Vai pro inferno, Takeshi."

"Você _vai para Itália._ Eu quero saber por que."

Hayato se afastou de forma bruta, as rodinhas da cadeira rugindo para trás da mesa. Buscou o maço de cigarro, pegou um entre os dedos finos. Buscou a caneca sobre a mesa e tomou um gole farto de café, os olhos negros de Takeshi espiando cada movimento, aflito, ansioso, esperando sua resposta. Isqueiro, isqueiro, isqueiro... aqui. Acendeu, trêmulo. Irritado. Aflito, ansioso, esperando seu próprio silêncio.

"Você vai para o time de baseball."

"É aqui na cidade! Isso não faz sentido!"

"E vai frequentar a Universidade. E morar no alojamento dos estudantes. Viver sozinho, ter novos amigos, reconstruir do zero."

Yamamoto se soltou na cadeira, sem ar, sem entender, cansado.

"E qual o problema de eu viver todas essas coisas?!"

"Eu _já vivi_ tantas outras coisas, Takeshi. Eu vivo sozinho há tanto tempo, escolho meus móveis, minha comida, a arma que fica atrás da porta. Eu não posso voltar no tempo e simplesmente refazer todo o percurso, partilhar a virgindade das primeiras conquistas. É tão óbvio!"

"Não é nada óbvio, Hayato. Me explique, porque eu não sou tão inteligente quanto você e não vejo nada de óbvio nisso tudo."

Gokudera mordeu o cigarro, ressoando um chiado na garganta.

"Não se xingue para mim, Takeshi."

O japonês largou o corpo na cadeira, um sorriso ferido brincando nos lábios.

"Ah, agora eu sou Takeshi?"

"Tch."

"Você não ia me contar... por que?" - insistiu.

Uma longa baforada. Aquela fumaça, cretina, se contorcendo entre os lábios rosados de Hayato. Que raiva. Que inveja.

"Vivemos vidas tão distantes uma da outra, Takeshi. Eu sempre lhe disse era inevitável."

"Mas _íamos tentar_. Estávamos tentando até... até agora! Porque eu _ainda não sou informado que terminamos."_

"Eu não quero tentar. Eu não vou tentar viver uma vida enquanto você vive outra."

"Eu te dei todo o espaço do meu mundo!"

Os olhos verdes estavam calmos... não, mentira. Aquilo não era calma. Yamamoto sentiu-se engolir em seco, enquanto o vazio dos olhos verdes lhe miravam sem hesitar.

"Eu não vou tentar enquanto me dilacero pouco a pouco entre você e eu, Takeshi. Me dividindo entre seu mundo, meu mundo, suas novas surpresas, minhas histórias passadas. Foda-se, eu não vou fazer isso. Eu não vou insistir para que me cortar em pedaços enquanto você vive coisas que não fazem parte de mim. Eu vou para a Itália com o que sobrar de mim, enquanto ainda sobra alguma coisa."

A boca abriu dezenas, centenas de vezes no espaço de um milésimo de segundo.

"Eu gosto de você, Hayato."

O italiano acendeu o segundo cigarro. A caneca vazia de café. Os olhos vidrados no isqueiro.

"Vai passar, Guardião da Chuva."

/

/

/

Yamamoto não participou da reunião.

Nem da festa de despedida.

Nem do último aceno no aeroporto.

/

/

/

Gokudera se sentou no balcão, pedindo a costumeira bebida. Olhou para si no espelho atrás do garçom, checando se estava tudo bem depois daquela noite. Olheiras, ok. Nariz, boca, olhos, tudo ainda no lugar. Como sobrevivera àquela explosão intacto? Estava ficando imprudente... ops, sangue na gravata, inferno. Começou a afrouxar o nó, quando pousou os olhos na TV. Ouviu os comentários que invadiam o bar:

"A equipe japonesa está imbatível esse ano!"

"Vamos ser massacrados desse jeito... olha, pronto, _ele entrou."_

"Ma va! Até eu torço pro moleque, ele é realmente bom! Quantos pontos nessa última temporada?!"

"Ouvi dizer que ele vai renovar o contrato com a Federação Japonesa de Baseball."

"Uhhh! Nunca mais veremos aquela bola!"

Gokudera sorriu de canto, agradecendo a bebida. Voltou a pousar os olhos no espelho, se desprendendo do jogo de baseball que passava na televisão. Resolveu retomar sua contagem inicial.

Estava tudo ali ainda? Olhos, ok. Nariz, boca, queixo, ok. Cabelos, desarrumados, mas ok. Sem gravata, paletó meio sujo, calça inteira, dois sapatos, ok. Bebida, cigarros, ok.

Coração... ausente.

/

 **/ OWARI /**

/

T.K. 16/05/2016


End file.
